No Man is an Island
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: It's been nearly a year since they have gone through the Process. Fernando wonders if staying back in the slums has been a mistake. While Joana is focused on survival. Offshore, Rafael is living the dream: he has a stable career, supportive friends, and is recently married to the girl of his dreams-who is pregnant with his child. On the other hand, Michele has been in trial.
1. Fernando

_**Hello everyone! This is the very FIRST fanfic of 3% (or 3 por cento) on Fanfiction. I originally requested it because I am a really big fan of the show, cannot wait for the next season. And I am very impatient to wait on the hiatus, process of production, post-production, leading up to the release. I want to make my own predictions on what "Offshore" is like because in the first season we have always heard the characters mention it, but never seen it. Although I guess it was smart for production to do as such to make a big, utopian, reveal for the next season.**_

 ** _Anyways, I hope you like this first chapter. Also Pai means father in Portuguese (not Brazilian lol). I mention Pai for father because I want to refer to the show 3%'s Brazilian production and language. IMO it is a complete breakthrough in the Film/TV Industry in Latin American countries such as Brazil. What I have noticed in Latin American countries over the years is that they are constantly doing the same thing with telenovelas over and over again. I comprehend that the telenovela (aka soap opera in U.S.) is different over there than the U.S. (where soap operas are watched by people w/ no cable or by old people). But eventually, the population might grow out of telenovelas and be accepting of more Film/TV plots other than an extended weird complicated families where this unfortunate girl has been poor all her life but recently found out that she inherited land or this other woman who is desperate to get out of the slums and gets what she wants after cheating on men (literally as well) for their money. But who knows?_**

 ** _Here's another thing, diversity. From what I see in Latin America telenovelas and other TV shows and film I always see white-passing latinx in everything. I always see the same damn actor/actress like Angilique Boyer or some other famous person in every damn thing. The format of the media, costume design, and how characters look like is always the same (from hair to clothing). Too typical. The only time I see an afro-latinx or an indeguinous latinx person on TV is when they are doing a documentary on Celia Cruz or about the Aztec. I like how this Netflix series reflects the population of Brazilians properly with black POC characters as one of the main characters as well as the "extras" or "guest stars" in the series._**

 ** _One last thing, the first season displayed pure brilliance. The concepts were executed interestingly, with constant surprises. I'd give it a B+ on my scale. I liked how they show the Process with the 4 main characters as well as the "supporting" ones who were in the Process with them, as well as the characters who already have a life in the world like Ezekiel. The only two things that I do not like is 1) excess water dunking 2) no in-depth explanation of "the Cause" 3) Fernando as a little boy. Hopefully in the next season things well change with less water and more explanation on what the Cause is about. My favorite character so far is Joana. Joana is a badass black girl full of emotions who knows what she wants. I love her. My least favorite character is Julia, I do not like her or the episode "Water" that was dedicated to Julia and Ezekiel's relationship, I understand the production want us as an audience to have empathy/sympathy for the bad guys~but they are the ones who already passed the Process and are repeating history once again by orchestrating the Process for future generations._**

 ** _Welp. That's it. I promise to make my author notes shorter, this is just the first fanfic of the 3% on fanfiction so this is a VERY big deal to me!_**

* * *

"Come child! Come!" Pai beckoned the young man. The young man slowly made his way through the crowd of people in the service. He was frail and skinny, it was evident that he was malnourished. Food is what he needed, but the Process is what he wanted.

"What has brought you here to day my child?" Pai de Fernando questioned.

The question appeared rhetorical. It was obvious that the Process will begin in a week. This was all part of pai's routine.

"The Process is in a week, and I want to pass," he states firmily, "but I know I cannot pass, I do not have the strength to do so."

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk," Pai circled around the boy, hands behind his back, shaking his head. "With that mindset you won't be able to do so, child, all you have to do is believe. Believe that you can pass the Process. I believe that you can pass the Process." He turned towards the crowd. "Do you all believe he can pass the Process?"

The congregation cheered on with encouragement. Which is what they needed in this point of time. Majority of people recently came to the service not too long ago, most are young men or women who are of age or parents who hope that their child will not be a reflection of their own failure.

Pai turned his attention back to the young man. "You see, child, we all believe in you. We all believe that you can pass the Process." The crowd roared. Pai de Fernando held his hand up for silence. Silence passed before he continued. "Unfortunately, my child, no matter how many or how much faith we give to you the ultimate decision is dictated by God. It is God's will as to who will pass the Process, God is the one who is in control because he created this world. And we, here, are his children; as well as everyone else who don't believe in God. God is watching, and he chooses the ones who rightfully deserves to pass the Process–"

Someone started to clap, causing a section from the mass to clap, which eventually caused the whole room to clap.

Pai held is hand out for silence. "Thank you, thank you." Pai plopped a hand on the young man's shoulder, embracing him from his side, he patted his shoulder as well. "Excuse me child, I don't recall asking your name, I apologize for not doing so. What is your name?"

"Mauricio."

"Now Mauricio, God is watching you." Pai leaned his head near him, almost forhead to forehead. Like as a father gives advice to his son. "It is up to you to be your best, for God to grant you to heaven, Offshore. It is understandable that you are scared, nervous, and afraid–even everyone in this room are as well, but you must not let them get to you. Be your best in the Process and ignore the demons in your mind that leech on you. For it will cost you an opportunity for freedom."

Silence flowed into the room. Pai's counsel to Mauricio is over. Although, everyone was unsure.

"You can return to your spot Mauricio, may God will bless you, child." The mass hollered at the young man as he return back to his spot. People nearby pat behind his back cried out _'May God Bless you soon'_ _'Good will bless you soon'_ and similar cheers of encouragement for the man.

"Now, now, now," Pai held up his hands up high and paced around. "Who is next?"

Young adults frantically raised their hands to be picked by Pai. Parents berated their children to receive a blessing as well. Everyone in the room either wanted to be choosen or want someone the loved to be chosen. To be given the opportunity of Pai's blessing. Pai is not God, Pai stated previously that _'the ultimate decision is dictated by God.'_ But, these people see Pai is their savior.

They see hope in him.

People need hope because they have nothing else to do at this time of importance. The weeks before and currently, leading up to the day of the Process, is when they see hope. Parents that have failed once before, hope that their children will not repeat the same mistake as they did decades ago. Young adults brace the Process, in hopes of living a better lifestyle. All as children observe the environment they reside in, they hope so too they get to pass the Process as well.

Hope gives people a way out of the poverty they live in. Hope takes them out of the rags that they wore. Hope takes them away from their house, the neighborhood, Inland–away from this shitty wasteland. Hope gives people dreams of the future that they can see that is getting closer and closer. These people have dreams because they do not want to live in a home built up by the debris on the streets, they do not want to constantly go hungry, they do not want to wear rags, they do not want to be dirty. People have dreams because they want to have their dream house, they want abundant amount of food to be full, they want beautiful and refreshing clothing, and they want to be clean. To obtain their wildest dream is to go to the Process, because that is where all your wants and needs will be met.

Fernando witnessed everything from the back. Welp. Not everything since everyone is standing up. But he could here the rejoice of his father when he's giving his sermon to his mass. It's been awhile since he has been here. He has gotten into a lot of trouble with his Pai when he came back. . . but that treks into a different story.

* * *

 _ **I am thinking about adding some more description about Fernando, but IDK. This is what I immediately thought of. I want to make a fanfic one year after Joana and Fernando and Rafael AND Michele's Process. Fernando POV is kinda difficult. At first I started thinking about scenes with Joana (my fav character) and her journey. I like Fernando too, but IMO his POV has to deal with emotions and all, and I have never written anyone with a disability so I hope I wrote the disability part clear. If not, then I will continue to edit this chapter along the way.**_

 _ **I feel like either 1) something is missing and I need to add more 2) leave it as a cliffhanger. I was going to name chapter by names of narration, and list them by name but then I cut against that because I want to see how a different character 'blah blah blach' he/she needed and I kinda admire George R. R. Martin novel series 'A Song of Ice and Fire' where each chapter is a different character.**_

 ** _Anyways, how do you guys feel about this chapter? Do you think this chapter is an accurate representation of the citizens hope? Do you believe it is understandable for the congregation to have "hope"?–even if it is based on a 3% chance?_**

 ** _Also, how did you like the first season of 3%? Was it too slow? Confusing? A bit weird? How did you watch the season (i.e. w/ subtitles or dubbed)? Who is your favorite character? What character would you like to know more about? What do you expect in the next season? How does 3% compare to other dysotopian themed TV/Film (i.e. The Hunger Games, Maze Runner, Divergent)?-was it better or more cliche'?_**

 ** _Guys, I want you to please review on this chapter. I want to hear your opinion on it, if you believe that it is too soon to voice your opinion on this fic, please do spare the time to answer other questions I have for you all. I want to connect and start a conversation in the 3% fandom, while I see interests in 3% on tumblr and all, I have not heard anything via media about 3%-I had to stumble upon it on Netflix-then I eventually looked the show up if Netflix even marketed the show. But I'm in America, so probably the Netflix team marketed the show to their Brazilian or Portuguese audience._**


	2. Joana

_**Hello! I'm back once again. Had some time to kill because of a two day cancellation of school, I love snow. Right now I'm gonna go ahead and answer some questions.**_

 _ **Guest #1: You are correct, Rafael is infertile. He cannot have children, although I plan to write his POV chapter sooner in the future about his decision.**_

 _ **Guest #2: Thank you for reading my really long author's note. Also, you're not rude–just stating your opinion based from my statements and that's okay. And yeah, novelas are not necessarily cliche' tropes but has some common themes, I was mainly pointing out the ~romantic~ and ~love triangle~ couple novelas and stuff. Novelas like La Rosa De Guadalupe or Martin Garatuza are off my radar-so yeah there are exceptions.**_

 _ **Guest #3: I made it M because I plan to do some explicit scenes in the future.**_

 _ **Guest #4: I used the word Pai because it was in Fernando's POV. His father is a priest, but he still acknowledge his father as a priest, but I just put Pai since it's his father.**_

 _ **I hope that answers everyone's questions! You can ask more after this chapter if you want.**_

* * *

Joana walked briskly down the street. She was on her way to Valeria's place. Joana is going as quickly as she can, though she looks so hysterical. She looks like a peguin waddling with that belly of hers.

It was early evening, kids were still playing kickball, women above alleys were taking laundry down, older men were finishing up their game of chess, and some people nearby were getting ready to open up their bar. Joana was not entirely alone, but seeing this made her feel reassured a bit. It was once after she rounded the corner, was when she was worried. Being alone.

Joana hurried along the corner to Valeria's place three houses down. Valeria's place was more like a shack, and she lived in the basement area. Which means stairs.

Joana held her belly as she feels the movements inside, feeling the child that is desperate to come out. Joana held it in.

"Valeria! Valeria! Valeria!" Joana called out as she descended down two more flights of stairs. Metal echoed behind the weight of her footsteps."Valeria!"

"What now? " Valeria threw a rag angrily at the counter. She was in the middle of drying some dishes.

"My water broke."

Valeria stared. "And so? Why are you running to me? I have no business to help you."

"Well, I need your help." Joana stated. She then felt another kick to her stomach, Joana winced in response. She roared.

Valeria cursed under her breath, and shook her head disapprovingly. She immediately cleared off the old reclined seat. Making way for Joana to lie down.

"Okay, first you need to stop all that breathing." Valeria says as she spreads Joana's legs out. "Breathe slowly."

Joana tried to take control of her breath. Breathing slowly. It was more raspy since she is trying not to breath every single second. "Good. Now, I have to finish some chores, holler at me when it is time."

Valeria then left down the hallway into a room. Joana is by herself now, breathing. Concentrating. Waiting.

After the Process, Joana was with Fernando and joined the Cause with him. Up until there was a fallout with the people of the Cause. Joana liked the idea of it, but going along with the Cause was going nowhere for her. It was stagnant. And the Cause has been happening with years, to no avail. Fernando was still with the Cause at the time when Joana left.

The Cause mainly executes things underground or during the hours into the night. When Joana left she went back in, into the "real world" and saw a bounty on her. Joana did all can to protect, tearing down papers or wearing going incognito whenever she went out. But that failed when Lucas found her. Lucas was one of the many who did not pass through the next level in the Process, and it was all because she stole his coin. When he met her again he was seething. He went mad. Lucas spout out a string of obscentities, and ranted-going on an endless tangents before he turned this bitch in. But it didn't end there. It was him and her in the back alley behind a cafe shop.

Lucas raped her.

"VALERIA!" Joana hollered loudly between her breath."VALERIA! VALERIA!"

Valeria rushed into the room with a broom in hand. She threw it aside as she ran towards Joana. Valeria stooped down between Joana's legs. "This baby is coming out right now. All you need to do is push, push, push. . ."

Joana screamed in agony as she felt movement escaping out of her bowels. She is buried in her own sweat from hollering out. Joana did everything she can to get the baby out. Valeria's mantra of "push, push, push, push" is encouraging, but is not really helping her out with pushing. Joana is pushing her pelvis out but nothing seems to be work-

"Waaahh!" The infant cried out."Waaaawaaahh waaah ahhhh ahhh wahhh–"

Lucas raped Joana before turning her in. But it wasn't that bad as compared to what Gerson and his men did to her. They beat her and raped her. Not only that but she has to live with them. She became their domestic servant in the day and their sex doll by night. It was pure hell. When she became pregnant, her hell was set ablaze.

Joana does not know who is the father to this child. Though everyone in the household assumes it's Gerson's, because y'know "what goes around, come's around." Since she killed Gerson's son it's only fair for her to give him another.

Joana absolutely despised pregnancy. It disgusts her more that she is carrying one of those bastard's child. She did not like it at all. Joana attempted everything she could to kill the child-unintentionally: she cleaned up cat poo in the streets, she carried heavy things, drunk lots of parsley tea, put parsley in her cervix, and drink bone broth soup.

"It's coming out!" Valeria held a clean cloth out, holding the baby's head as he cries out. "You're almost there! Push! Push! Push!"

Even now, Joana does not want the baby. Let's say if she decides to keep the baby. Huh? She doubts that Gerson would take care of it. She would. Then again, she won't. Joana has other stuff to worry about: herself. She is worried about her well-being, survival. Joana does not want to take care of this baby. Nope. Babies are a huge responsibility for years and years to come.

"Oh," Valeria says, she wrapped the baby in her arms and held the newborn out to Joana,"It's a boy."

Joana breathed in relief that the pain is over. She wanted some rest. But there's this baby. Joana nervously looked down her arms at the newborn.

His skin was very pink and covered with a white coating from her womb. He moves his fingers slowly, clawing out to her. His face was huge for his body. The boy's eyes were swollen shut as his mouth was open agape drooling out drops of spit.

"What are you going to name him?" Valeria asks. She was preoccupied between her legs once again. But she already delivered the baby. . .

"What are you doing?" Joana questions Valeria. Joana started to sit up.

"Lie back down girl, I'm just cutting the cord, you see." Valeria showed her the umbilical cord. Valeria cringed at the tool she's using. "It's taking a while because this blade is dull."

"Okay." Joana lies back down, relaxed.. "Thank you very much, Valeria."

A few minutes passed. Valeria went to the kitchen, washing off blood from the knife. Back turned from Joana. "You still haven't told me what you're going to name him."

"Well, I don't know what to name him. Baby names was the last thing on my mind." Joana admitted.

Joana wasn't given an immediate response from Valeria. Just the sounds of dishes that clashed together while she washed them. Joana stared until she felt like Valeria was not going to respond to her.

"I know you do not want the child, but you need to take care of him." Joana jolted up to Valeria's voice. Valeria still had her back to Joana, sweeping the kitchen floor. "Don't let him live life without his parents, especially his mother. You would know what life was like as an orphan, no? Don't you ever miss your parents, or ever want to see them?" Valeria turned around to Joana, as she continued to sweep the floors. "Don't make him live life alone."

Joana had no response.

Valeria stooped down to collect the trash with an old newspaper. "You can rest and stay the night." Valeria carried the trash outside. Her footsteps echoed after her against the rusted metal stairs when she went outside and back inside. The older woman continued to clean her home, Joana watched until she fell into a deep sleep.

Joana sprung awake hearing some noise from outside. She listened to only hear the sound of wind illiciting noise between the cracks of Valeria's home. Another noise began to cry out-the baby.

"SShhh." The newborn cried out even louder. Mildly irritated, Joana attempted to silence the child with a scrap of cloth she found nearby.

 _Do I really want to take care of this baby?_ Joana took one good look at the baby to see if a miracle would change her mind. Taking off the cloth from the mouth unleashed his piercing voice and the snot trail from all over his face to the cloth. _Nope._ She shoved the cloth back on his face.

Joana eyed a nearby butcher knife in in Valeria's kitchen. _No, I shouldn't do that._ Joana wants the child gone but she does not see herself as a baby killer post-partum. Killing the baby is another option, but she does not want to get caught while doing so. Especially since she already killed a child herself not too long ago. Everything will be pointed to her.

She winced as she slowly gets off from the chair. The pain was agonizing. Joana bent over, briefly. She then, stood straight up and make her leave.

Joana tried to make minimal amount of noise as possible upstairs to exit. Her feet lightly echoed behind her as she walked, and the child still wailed against the cloth. She wouldn't be surprised if Valeria wakes up, Joana hoped her ears are completely dead at this moment. Joana relaxed once she reached the main entrance.

"Pega-lo! Pega-lo!"

"Olhar aqui!"

"Voce esta assustada, cadela?"

A group of people, mainly boys, rushed passed Joana. They were the usual hoodlums in the area. Picking fights with other gangs in the area. Most of the boys were no older than fifteen, but were tall an immature. They appeared to be instigating a fight with old firearms, big knives, and torches. While the other gang appeared to stand their ground holding their own set of weapons as well, they were retreating into the next block.

Joana sighed in relief when they disappeared. She resumed to her present task.

She needs to find a way to make the baby go away. Joana wishes she could give him up to Valeria, but knowing Valeria well she would probably out her the minute once he's able to talk that Joana is his mother. Joana does not want to be associated herself to be a "bad mother," even if Valeria is her friend she constantly questions her morals all the damn time. Like right now. She giving the baby to Gerson is a hell no, he would gladly accepted that she returned the favor of killing his son by having a child with him-NOPE. Joana has Fernando, but Fernando has other problems to worry about like his legs, the Cause, and his familia.

Joana noticed a nearby dumpster across the street at a nearby ally. Illuminated by the flickering of a streetlight. _Why not? I have no other options._ Babies are not trash, but this one is. Joana does not feel or see any value of taking care of a human being when she needs to take care of herself first.

The woman walked over to the dumpster. Lifted the lid open, the smell of trash wafted in the air. She cringed. Holding the infant she looked between him and the dumpster. Does she really need to do this? She could have gone door-to-door and ask somebody to take care of the child. _The dumpster sounds best, everyone digs through the dumpster food and crap and if someone wants him they can salvage him._ She placed him carefully in the dumpster. Oddly enough, he was sound asleep in this pile of shit.

After closing the lid of the dumpster Joana went on her merry way to find a safe haven away from Gerson and his men now that she is free.

* * *

 ** _This is my second chapter. Kind of a bit rough. I inserted some Portuguese words, but disregarded the proper accents on the letters. Will try to find a way to do so. Do not worry, I am well aware of some grammar mistakes._**

 ** _Next chapter will be Rafael aka Tiago Moreira or Michele Santaña or Fernando Coelho. Leaning with Michele more or some other character involved in the series._**

 ** _Any comments/questions/concerns? Please review! Also review if you have constructive criticism about everything so far._**


End file.
